The Hunter
by Fry Lord
Summary: It was a lovely day out unbeknownst to the titans someone was watching them. Please reveiw it is my first fanfic, thanks.
1. The begining of the hunt

The Hunter

I do not own the teen titans but do own the rights to Furgus Mcslayer/ Bounty Hunter 13 and the names the titans take, in ch 4, when switched.

It was a lovely day out unbeknownst to the titans someone was watching them.

Cyborg was practicing in the training center wen all of a sudden a large demonlike being appeared out of the shadows. Cyborg spoke "who the hell are you?" The demon spoke "I am your worst nightmare I will hunt you now because I am FURGUS MCSLAYER!" Cyborg smiled and said " how am I to be afraid of you with a name like that?" Furgus's eyes glowed silver and an energy knife sliced into Cyborg's chest and flung him through a wall.

Raven was meditating in her room when Cyborg crashed through the wall and lay still. She ran to aid him when a demon appeared she yelped and started to throw rubble at him. The demon smiled and energy erupted around her she fell unconcius. Furgus smiled maliciosly and teleported to his home and locked Raven and Cyborg in a cell.

When raven awoke she saw cyborg leaking his life force she tried to heal him but a voice spoke "Ah the love birds are awake. Welcome to my hovel." Cyborg spoke "Show yourself Demon." Furgus stepped out of the shadows and spoke "So your the Titans pitiful you dont stand a chance against him."

Robin lay in his bed reading Karate books when the door to his room chimed he spoke "come in." Starfire came in dressed only in lengere. Robin found it very revealing. Starfire lay next to him seductively. Electricity erupted around them and they awoke in a cell.


	2. The middle of the hunt

I do not own the teen titans but do own the rights to Furgus Mcslayer/ Bounty Hunter 13 and the names the titans take, in ch 4, when switched.

Beast Boy was sitting purring contentedly in Terra's lap.Next to them was Bumble Bee and Jinx kissing pasionantly. Aqualad was talking to Widebeest, Speedy, Mas y Menos, and Joto. Sudenly a wall of water mixed with electricity wrapped around all of them. They were knocked unconcios and reawoke in a cell. Bumble Bee looked up to see a wounded Cyborg leeking his life force she then saw Starfire weld Cyborg shut with her starbolts.

A voice spoke "I have the Titans, now where is my cash?" a second voice spoke "Have you killed them yet?" The first voice "I told you I don't kill." The second "kill them and I will pay you" The first voice "Slade I warned you what would happen if you double crossed me you'r head is mine." Slade spoke "Well, Bounty Hunter thirteen, we will see we will see."


	3. the death of Slade

I do not own the teen titans but do own the rights to Furgus Mcslayer/ Bounty Hunter 13 and the names the titans take, in ch 4, when switched.

The cages shut off and the titans were free the looked around trying to find their enemy Bounty Hunter 13. They could not find him until he stepped out of the shadows. He spoke "Go destroy him he is under ground where you have fought him before. But be prepared to find something you do not expect to see.

They went underground and encountered all the enemies they faced in the years that they were the Teen Titans. Suddenly a large wind picked up and all the enemies were slaughtered by an invisible weapon. Robin yelled "Slade you murderer show yourself." knifes erupted from the ground impaling all except Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, Terra, Bumble Bee, and the traitor Jinx.

Terra ran. The other girls followed her trying to get her back. She stopped and saw the stone Terra, the real Terra. A large silver explosion happened, Bounty Hunter 13 was here. The girls fled back to the cave and saw him Slade. He was covered from head to toe in blades he looked like a robot. Bounty Hunter 13 spoke "you are a fool Slade. transferring your soul to an androids body." He walked over to raven and touched her shoulder energy erupted and all the Titans got a taste of immense mystical power. A large wave of energy sliced through Slade and a sinister black portal opened. Bounty Hunter 13 spoke "I banish the dark souls of these monstera under Slade he is to go with them in pieces. Into the OMEGA ZONE WITH THEM!"

A large explosion wiped out the enemies and Bounty hunter 13 vanished. The wounded titans got ub all healed. they left leaving only the eight titans who faught. A dark voice spoke "You have been cursed your powers will from now on be switched with that of some one close to you."


	4. new names

I do not own the teen titans but do own the rights to Furgus Mcslayer/ Bounty Hunter 13 and the names the titans are given in this chapter and on.

The titans fell unconscious right when they got into Titans Tower. when they awoke they were in their beds. they walked down stairs to see a strange sight Each of them had changed. Robin was wearing all black and had a gray cloak on his eyes were gray pupiled. Starfire looked normal except she looked furry. Beastboy was gray furred and had mechanical parts. Terra had orange skin and was able to create meteors from energy. Cyborg had an aura of stone around him he had earth elemental powers. Raven was dressed in a jumpsuit with a R on her right shoulder she also had a fire repellent cape. Bumble Bee came down she was all gothic and had no wings. Jinx came down she was flying and then shrank and landed in Bumble Bee's hand. Below are the names and whose powers they got.

Robin----Raven's powers

Starfire----Beastboy's powers

Cyborg----Terra's powers

Raven----Robin's powers

Beastboy----Cyborg's powers

Terra----Starfire's powers

Bumble Bee----Jinx's powers

Jinx---- Bumble Bee's powers

A voice spoke "you now need new names. Robin your new name is Nightingale. Starfire your new name is Beastgirl. Cyborg you have become Stonehenge. Raven your new name is smoke ninja. Beastboy you have now become Mechos. Terra you have become Terrafire. Bumble Bee you have become Black Mage. And Jinx you have become Hornet. The only way to get your own lives back is to bring me the Pantoum of love, the Cinquain of Chaos, the lune of power, and the Haiku of god. Bring them to the steril cage of Mount Kilimanjaro."


	5. to train as somebody else

I do not own the teen titans but do own the rights to Furgus Mcslayer/ Bounty Hunter 13 and the names the titans have been given.

The titans started training with their new powers Stonehenge soon had mastered his stone elemental powers. Smoke Ninja on the other hand was worried because she did not know karate at all. Nightingale gave her his Karate 101 books and she gave him her mystic books.

Terrafire knew how to fuze her emotions into powerful weapons. Beastgirl knew how to morph almost instantly while Hornet and Blackmage knew how to use their powers to their advantage. Mechos had maxed out on his powers so he could have the feeling of acheivement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok I know this chapter is short but I want to wait and surprise you. The chapters from here on out will be short as well.


	6. the Haiku of god

I do not own the teen titans but do own the rights to the names the titans have been given.

The titans went to Mount Aetna since a voice in their minds led them there. They went to find the first rune the Haiku of God. Mechos stepped forward along with Terrafire the mountain opened up and they walked in it closed behind them. They were in a throne room, soon they found a room filled with runes. They were prepared for any thing except nothing. A heavy voice spoke "You wish for the rune called the haiku of god what will you replace it with?" Terrafire created a sword out of eternal space flame. The voice spoke You may take it. the trade was compleat and the two were transported to the outside of the mountain.

They boarded the T-ship and soon found themselves at Mt.Eridais. The Cinquain of Chaos was inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so how did you like the story please reveiw thanks.


	7. the cinquain of chaos

I do not own the teen titans at all. But the names of the characters that the teen titans became I do own.

The Cinquain of chaos was inside Mt. Eridais. Hornet and Black Mage were sucked inside the mountain. They appeared in a castle like building and a girl clothed like a princess was standing in front of them. She spoke "To get the Cinquain of chaos you must give me something that will create chaos." Hornet handed her a sting gun the princess pointed it at a guard and shot him the guard immediately blamed it on his companion. The princess smiled and gave them the rune. The mountain spit them out and they boarded the T-ship. The ship plotted a course for Mt. Disidios where the lune of power was located.


	8. lune of power

I do not own the teen titans at all. But the names of the characters that the teen titans became I do own.

The titans were soon at Mt. Disidios at which point Stonehenge and smoke ninja were sucked into the mountain. They were in space and saw a star like object moving twords them. Stonehenge created a figure of smoke ninja in stone. The star like object handed them the Lune of Power then took the stone figurett. They waited wen al of a sudden a large explosion hapened and a large figure with a Red star on his chest apeared it spoke "I am Red Star why do you try to deceive us giving us a false Idol for that Some of your power is mine." Stonehenge screamed in agony then passed out. Smoke Ninja apeared outside the cave with the unconcios Stonehenge. Th titans helped them on the T-ship and lifted off to the Mountain Olympus on mars.


	9. the lust of lovers

I do not own the teen titans at all. But the names of the characters that the teen titans became I do own.

When the T-ship landed in Mt. Olympus Beastgirl and Nightingale stepped out. they entered through a portal and appeared in a bed room. Beastgirl suddenly tore of her cloths and pulled Nightingale out of his. She then pushed him on to the bed and the two made passionate love for hours. The Pantoum of Love appeared and the two vanished into the T-ship with their cloths on. They were out cold the T-ship went to The Titans tower and the Titans were teleported to their beds by Bounty Hunter 13. They awoke to Jhoto and Wildebeest cooking breakfast.


	10. The Final Battle

I do not own the teen titans at all. But the names of the characters that the teen titans became I do own.

The Titans sat around the T-table and Hot Spot spoke "Do not give Phantom the runes. I have made fake runes and replaced his stolen rune. When he uses them asgainst you, again, the spell will backfire and kill him. Now go kill him, slay him and take revenge."

The Titans went to Mt. Kilimanjaro and entered the steryl cave. A tall shadowy man said, "Show me your powers." The Titans attacked and Phantom summoned the runes to him. Suddenly he spoke and then incinerated.


	11. The finale

I do not own the teen titans at all. But the names of the characters that the teen titans became I do own.

The titans were free and they passed out. When they awoke they were in Titans Tower and several spirits were standing in the main room. Robin spoke "Who are you?" Nightingale spoke "We are the Titans of Myth an ofshoot of the Titanic twenty four. Our nemissis, Phantom, slew almost half of us leaving only Anteloupe, now Wildebeest, and Jhoto, now Hotspot, were the only ones of us left." Raven spoke "so why did you need the runes?" Smoke ninja came forward with Nightingale and both spoke the runes. A bright light apeared and then faded leaving The Teen Titans alone in the room with several new people. Nightingale had left a note that said meet the new titans Aqualad, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Kole, Red Star, and Speedy. and have fun with your new child through Starfire. Robin looked over the Neo-Titans and said, "welcome to the team guys."


End file.
